


That's My Butt！（Bug）

by mrsupertomato



Category: Deadpool (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>告白失误的傻白甜故事！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不用有任何人。

       “‘吾爱。’”Wade嘟哝着。（说真的你能别再哼哼了吗？你简直像得了绝症！）  
　　“闭嘴！你个傻逼！哥在写情诗你懂个屁！”他十分不满的骂道。【他现在就是冒着粉色泡泡的傻逼、跟踪狂、痴汉、白痴、紧身衣变态...】(我觉得跟踪狂和痴汉是同义词，傻逼和白痴也是。)  
　　“请叫我——追求者。”Wade像是在舞台上或是几百年前流行的那样行了个礼。【你听见他说什么了么？】（追求者。）【我都不知道追求者什么时候和紧身衣变态是同义词了。】（也许我们的词典里？）【我不愿意相信这个事实，哦，天，这太残酷了。】  
　　“‘吾心之所向。’这个调调我到底从哪儿学来的？哦~不过看我把他画的多可爱～”Wade没有再写他的情诗，他开始给他的“情人”画像。【我终于想起来他哼哼的大概是啥了！】（什么？那居然还有调子呢？他画得那是什么狗屁玩意？）  
　　“你想要单挑么！杂种！你再说亲亲spidey的肖像是“狗屁玩意”试试！”（他现在就像他哼哼那个歌的MV里的女主角。）【整个人都辐射着花痴脑残的光波。】（我都不忍直视了。）  
　　那么Deadpool——Wade Wilson先生，现在在干什么傻逼事儿呢？（为你点蜡，作者。）让我们从细节处来观察：  
　　刀子——在刀鞘里。  
　　枪——很安分，看起来像是新货？  
　　炸弹——乖乖的，并且很闪亮。  
　　制服——天啊！居然还有肥皂味儿！真是不可思议！  
　　破收音机——在放着《Call Me Maybe》。  
　　蜡笔——正在画儿童画，哦，不是，在画肖像。  
　　“别瞎逼逼了，你以为你是福尔摩斯还是别的什么侦探？哥就是准备告白了！这他妈的还用的着你分析？”Wade骂道。路过的鸽子吓得在他头顶上拉了一泡鸟屎。他立刻拔出枪灭了那只倒霉的鸽子。“别毁了我的诗情画意！”  
　　他又坐了下来，心平气和的继续忙活他的事业。“我的意中人是个超级英雄，”他继续说道，而且好像是篡改了什么电影台词，“今天他会荡着蛛丝穿越水泥钢筋来娶我！”【我要求赔偿精神损失费！】（我不想在这呆了，给我个机会让我离开这儿！）  
　　Wade又开始接着刚才的那句继续编。“‘吾对汝之爱超越煎饼。’”（是阿斯加德那个金刚芭比！）【哦，对！就是他！这个调调！】（我说的是人称代词！）【别炫耀你那点儿小学语文了！】  
　　但是专心的Wade不再受他们的影响，他一心一意的吟诗（打油诗）作画【儿童画】。“‘煎饼’这个对比够强烈么？也许可以是刀子？我在后厨工作，应该可以？什么狗屁玩意儿，还是煎饼比较好！”  
　　突然间又有另一个声音开始唱上那首蠢歌了，他接起电话：“晚上好，Peter。”【恶心的彬彬有礼。】  
　　“你现在在加班吗？Wade？”  
　　他的小甜心是想和他约炮吗？【约会的可能性都不知道是多少呢，还约炮呢。】这可是第一次听他说呢！想想他几天前还建议他告白呢！Wade感觉到惊奇，他从来不知道他的小甜心这么主动。他们初次约会他该准备点儿什么礼物？他的超级变装写真挂历怎么样？（我知道他已经疯了，可是没想到还能疯的更上一层楼。）他瞅了瞅自己的大作说：“没呢，宝贝儿，恐怕得再等一会儿才行。”  
　　但是电话另一边安静得让他差点儿以为他聋了。【他生气了，他说不定下定了决心才约你。】（这对一个可爱的小宝贝儿来说多不容易！）【到手的鸭子飞了。】（是虫子。）“Peter？”  
　　“你就是不打算和我说是吗？”Peter的声音听起来很低沉——虽然他很喜欢！这击中了他的少女心！——很生气，非常生气！  
　　“这家店的东西难吃的要死！小甜饼，我觉得我每天在后厨呆着就跟怀孕两三个月似的！我不会让你被这儿的食物糟蹋的！”Wade说的就好像他真的在那么一家难吃得要死、后厨和马桶差不多的餐厅工作一样。（他明明说的就是自己的狗窝。）  
　　“Wade Wilson。”Peter说到。“你他妈的怎么敢骗我！”  
　　Wade听到了这句怒吼，但是好像有两个声音来源？没等再多想，他已经被不知从哪儿飞过来的Spidey一脚从天台边缘踹回了天台。Wade看着他摘下了他的蛛网头套，怒气冲冲的上前一步把他的头套也拽了下来。“你居然骗我！”  
　　哦艹！Wade惊呆了。是哪个狗娘养的告诉Peter的！

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

　　Peter可不会无缘无故发火，毕竟他又不来大姨妈，所以这事儿还真得怨Wade他自己。  
　　纽约市民的好邻居在三个月前还就只是spiderman而已。他“事业”、工作与学业兼顾，每天忙得都好像他是从魔法学校毕业似的。说真的。Peter也希望他一天有四十八个小时，这样他说不定就能轻松点儿了。但是怎么可能呢，他不就是因为无聊的要死才这么心甘情愿地把自己累成狗吗！梅婶为了家里的开销在奔波，Peter不忍心看她的负担更重了；他把自己曾经的女朋友——就是那个漂亮的金发姑娘Gwen——赶走了，现在她在英国读书；他的青梅MJ正忙着和他的竹马Harry谈恋爱。大家都这么忙，Peter还有什么不忙起来的理由呢？  
　　那天晚上和平时没什么区别。他在城市里荡来荡去的巡逻，解决几个小贼，阻止阻止事故，等他觉得有些饿了的时候，他打算去买点儿快餐吃。  
　　“嘿！宝贝儿！”Deadpool兴奋地挥舞着他的手臂——好像在刷着快餐店玻璃的雨刷。  
　　Peter惊讶了一下，但他随即想到这不过是偶遇而已，就随口回了他一句：“你想让我给你起个什么昵称？小红莓吗？”  
　　“哦，乖乖，咱们可以来点儿更传统的，像是小蜜糖~小甜心，当然‘亲爱的’也很好～”Deadpool一颠一颠的朝他走了过来，十分自觉的把手放到了他的屁股上。他享受地叹息了一声，说道：“老天，这手感！让我用你的屁股当枕头吧！Spidey！”  
　　“你是在暗示我送你一个3D打印的屁股枕头吗？还有，能不能把捏来揉去的动作停下来，不，我该这样说：停止性骚扰，先生。”他笑着用手肘顶了下Deadpool。“你干了什么事儿吗？”他又问，然后将目光投向了他。  
　　“我想想，看读者来信？打僵尸？不穿内裤？”Deadpool说道。  
　　“你就一直拐弯抹角的吧。”Peter扭过头去，他不再继续看Deadpool，因为他觉得他好像在用眼睛扒他的制服。Peter也不知道自己是怎么透过两层头套看到对方眼睛的，但是这个想法一冒出来他就感到自己的脸发烫，他庆幸他带着头套。“我会看着你的。”  
　　“可我不愿意。”Deadpool严肃道。  
　　他让Peter的心跟着一紧。“门儿都没有，我是这儿的地头蛇。”他胡乱说了一句。  
　　“你真是为人民服务到鞠躬尽瘁，愤怒鸟。如果你让我埋你的屁股我就不捣乱，因为我可能就因为这事儿死了！我连保险都没有！”Deadpool从他身后抱住他，假惺惺的为他自己哭了起来。  
　　Peter挣扎着推开他。“因为我的屁股就能让你的自愈因子罢工？也许我该自豪一下。能让我先去买一口吃的吗？没等你的自愈因子罢工，我说不定就要罢工了。”  
　　  
　　Wade没要求公主抱玩儿纽约版人猿泰山，他们直接去了附近一座房子的楼顶开始夜宵野餐。  
　　每次他们一起吃饭总是能聊很久，但其实没什么太严肃的话题，就是随便扯些什么。但是每次都能让Wade感到一种平静的愉快。  
　　他们在后半夜的时候分别，他看着Spidey离开的方向想：他绝逼是个小美人儿！不是说他颜控什么，【你还是胸控屁股控】滚开！  
　　他原来想，如果Spidey的脸比他还糟的话，那还是带着他的蛛网头套更好。（结果还是颜控）闭嘴你个傻逼！记得那个叫什么的报纸来着吗？总是从各种角度抹黑他的小蜘蛛。怎么能让伟大的英雄、纽约人民的好邻居，再因为外貌而受到更多非议呢！但是Deadpool觉得从他的下巴来看，Spidey绝对不丑！那他也不希望别人知道他长啥样。万一他有竞争对手该怎么办！【你现在的竞争对手就够多了。】（不止你一个在肖想。）【偶像。】  
　　“这家伙喝多了吧？自言自语的嘟囔。”有个陌生人说道。并不止这一个声音，还有另外几个声音继续像蚂蚁一样爬进他的耳朵里。  
　　Wade没理他们，又不自觉地缩了缩身子。他现在穿着便服——他将自己的脸藏在鸭舌帽的影子里，并且严严实实的把外套的兜帽罩在脑袋上，坐在地铁的某个角落里。【你猜他们想干啥？】（管他们想干啥，咱们想干啥就干啥！）“这不是废话么？”Wade和那两个声音说。  
　　他的帽子一下子被拉开了。  
　　“卧槽！”“太特么吓人了。”“真恶心。”  
　　突入起来的光和混合着抽气声以及类似的话朝着他刺了过来。Wade觉得光越来越晃眼，他伸出手试图遮挡一下，结果却令惊呼声变得更大。随着骚动变得剧烈，声音也越来越多，越来越嘈杂。【把他们都突突了！】（砍成肉馅儿！）【这群渣渣！】（狗杂种们！）“吵死了。”Wade嘟哝着，他耳朵里嗡嗡地响，脑子也开始有些混沌，冷汗从他的毛孔中渗出，让他的皮肤感到刺痛而又潮湿。他抿着嘴站起来，没去管掉在地上的鸭舌帽，直接将他的兜帽扣在头上，准备...  
　“嘿！离他远点儿！你们这帮家伙！”　  
　　Wade听到声音后一抬头，那一瞬间他觉得整个世界都安静了，所有令他烦躁的感觉都消失不见，他的视界里似乎只有那个人的色彩。哦，他的少女心！那个出声见义勇为的小家伙看起来真是太可爱了！看看他，整个人看起来都软软的，Wade觉得他就像是棉花糖牛奶可可那么好。【花痴又来了。】（你到底有多少个白马王子？）【真理不就是一个绅士会脚踏好几条船么。】（那是什么狗屁真理？！）“闭嘴！”他压低声音和他脑子里另外的那两个声音吼道。  
　　一只手轻轻地放到了他的肩膀上。  
　　“你还好吗？”那个男孩问Wade。他听起来有些小心翼翼，完全不像刚才那么气势汹汹。  
　　“谢谢你。”Wade闷声回答，他盯着自己的鞋（这双鞋就算扔了也没有被捡走的可能）【他就像踩着块破轮胎】揪着兜帽的帽檐——他想尽可能的把自己的脸捂住，另一只手攥着拳头紧紧的插在衣服口袋里。【你他妈的不是白雪公主娇羞起来也没人愿意看！】（我记得那点儿可怜的自尊不是喂狗了吗？）老天爷！闭上你们的臭嘴吧！  
　　“没什么。”男孩儿说，当他似乎还想说点儿什么的时候，报站的声音将他打断。之后他说：“不过我得下了，这站。”他指了指门。  
　　但是Wade还不想这么快和他分手。  
　　“我也在这儿下。”所以他撒了个谎，其实他无所谓坐到哪站。  
　　如果不是他看起来有些着急的话，Wade想和他在地铁站里散步，他想他说不定还能请他吃个甜筒什么的。但他就是一直沉默着而已，那个男孩儿似乎并不因为这件事而感到尴尬，他也并没有觉得和Wade一起走恶心什么的，他们只是并排走着，穿过人群，搭乘电梯。Wade一直用手揪着他兜帽的边缘，他从他的帽子底下用余光观察着他，而那个男孩似乎觉察到了他的目光，他向Wade微笑，伸手捏了捏Wade的小臂以示鼓励，但是他并没有说什么多余的安慰的话。  
　　等到了出站口的时候他们才终于出声，那个小甜心说了和他说了再见，Wade也和他道别，但是他目送了他一小会儿。这个城市里原来还有和Spidey相似的人，他想【前些天你还觉得那个小虫子独一无二呢。】（你怎么能严格要求一个风流倜傥的人不见异思迁！）消停会儿吧他的脑子！他还没想完呢！所以他没多想就绕了一圈开始跟踪那个小甜心。经过他的努力，他知道那个蜜罐儿一样的小宝贝在读大学！他很爱笑，而且就像他给Wade的第一印象，他的笑容是那么的温暖而柔软。【治愈系。】（他现在眼睛都自带PS了，谁给这家伙做了系统升级？）但是他看起来总被欺负，这让Wade有从暗处冲出去的将那些欺负他的家伙揍趴下的冲动。（又加上多管闲事这个功能了么。）他看起来不怎么打扮自己，有点儿像个书呆子，但是Wade觉得那很可爱。他看起来和Spidey差不多高，也像他的蛛网甜心一样瘦的像个拇指饼干，这些让Wade觉得“他的男孩”现在更加可爱了。现在，就是当下事情，他——那个小蜜糖进厕所了！【变态又出现了。】（该报警了，少年。）  
　　好吧，这是一定是老天给他的考验。厕所偶遇？【特意跑到他的学校来撒尿？哈！偶遇。】（除了给警察叔叔们打电话外似乎没别的选择。）说的对！有点儿太变态了！哦天，难不成要来段经典的公主剧情？【粉紫色的毒药快熏死我了。】（我赌十块钱他只能越想越变态）。或者...  
　　等等！  
　　没等Wade考虑完要不要像个跟踪狂一样进去的时候，他先是看到了一个鬼鬼祟祟的影子，他先是以为他的男孩遇到了什么危险，【这回他想当王子了。】不过根据他的观察，这间厕所里除了这小家伙在就没别人了。而随后，那影子的主人从厕所里探头探脑出来——身着他熟的不能再熟的都已经快要烂在他脑子里的红蓝蛛网制服！而且Wade百分之百确定那不是山寨货！（他又变成了蜘蛛侠鉴定专家了是吗？）  
　　老天！刚才发生了什么？！他撞大运了！他们是一个人！

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

　　洗衣服，对，他只是来这洗衣服的时候偶遇了他，绝对不存在什么可耻的跟踪行为！  
　　Wade拎着一大帆布包的衣服站在投币式洗衣店的斜对面。【我要是被这么盯着，说不定当场就自焚了。】（我能说什么呢，蜘蛛警报看来对付不了跟踪狂。）为了跑到这儿来洗衣服而不被怀疑，他把他公寓附近的以及一路过来的所有投币式洗衣店的洗衣机都给搞故障了。（其实也没几个，不过好像有一家是黑帮窝点。）【居然意外的做了件好事！】和Spidey有关的当然都是好事～混账们！  
　　Wade转身看了看身后玻璃橱窗上的自己——很好，他看起来挺正常！虽然以现在这个季节来说他穿的有点儿多。（何止是有点儿！暴风雪来的时候都没见他穿过这身。）【像个爱斯基摩人。】（说俄罗斯人就够了。）【我不相信会有哪个套娃未婚的时候就这么丑。】（你就不能当哪个白痴把他画残了吗傻逼！别他妈再讨论熊族了！）闭嘴吧！傻逼们！哥正在整理形象呢！  
　　好吧，他看到里面那个店员惊呆的表情。（是惊吓吧。）是哪个蠢货说遮瑕膏能让他看起来好点儿的！（这可没人说过。）【你这种程度得戴人皮面具才管用。】见鬼的他看起来糟透了！可他现在没有补救措施也没有第二方案！【那些是什么东西？】（也许他说的是整容。）【或者把咱们自己的脑袋砍下来后安上假人模特的脑袋。】  
　　Wade觉得这样去接近他的男孩比让他出一本《一百万种自杀方法详解》要难得多，起码在自杀方面他经验丰富并且体会深刻。【再等一会儿他的衣服说不定就洗完了。】（现在又变成第一次递情书模式了吗？老套又狗血的桥段。）  
　　他看了看手腕上的表——还有十分钟左右他的衣服就要洗完了。Wade终于觉察到搭讪时间所剩不多，决定英勇就义。哦，基督耶稣，出来个戴面具的熊孩子或者抢匪，让我能找到个什么东西把脸藏起来吧。他觉得自己的腿现在一轻一重的，就差马路颠簸起来把他吃掉了。  
　　30米。他差点引发了一串交通事故。不过他没有吵醒他，他的小甜饼好像坐在洗衣机上睡着了。Wade一直只当他是个超级英雄，他的一个心照不宣的朋友，一个他只能暗恋的人。【迷弟。】（恨不得去批发荧光棒的那种。）他们可以离得那么近，可是他们实际又离得那么远。他没有想过Spidey不是超级英雄的样子，他没有想过他平常是什么样子，他没有想过他的生活。因为Wade知道，他不能参与进去。【因为你的日子过得连狗屎都不如。】（别侮辱狗了。）可是，老天，也许是因为什么该死的机缘，也可能是他的小蛋糕的责任心，或者更应该责怪他没办法控制的好奇心。他一下子就越过了那条线，知道了一个更加完整的蜘蛛侠！  
　　20米。“别他妈在那傻站着你个白痴！”有人探出车窗冲龟速走在马路上的Wade骂道。  
　　10米。他站在洗衣店外。他想把他的心挖出来扔到水泥里让它不要再跳了，因为Wade现在被它的声音弄得都不知道怎么说第一句话了。  
　　他推门而入。  
　　spidey从瞌睡中醒来，转头看见了他。Wade抓着门把的手没有放下，但他拎着的袋子却差点儿掉下来。有一瞬间他觉得一切都完了。  
　　“嗨，”他的男孩说，“是你！”他从洗衣机上跳下来，抓了抓他乱糟糟的头发。“哦，不，我是想说你还认得我吗？我们那天见过，在...”  
　　“在地铁上，当然！”（而且他还跟踪你。）【甚至跟到了厕所。】“我是说谢谢你帮我解围！”  
　　Wade松开了门把手，他看到他在看着他，这把Wade吓得一激灵，马上抓住了鸭舌帽的帽檐，低下头，他盯着自己的鞋尖，不再敢继续吐半个字。  
　　然而他的小宝贝上前了一步，他微笑着伸出他的右手——修长而漂亮，有些几乎快要看不见的伤痕。“Peter Parker，你可以叫我Peter。”  
　　简单却不平凡，美好而又真实。Wade的脑袋里冒出了这两句话。他犹豫着要不要伸出手，他的手上全都是可憎的伤疤，他全身都是那些玩意儿。  
　　但是Peter没有放下手，他似乎在等着Wade伸出手来。他没有催促，没有不耐烦，也没有丝毫的厌恶。Wade僵硬的将他的手递过去，在他的指尖触碰到Peter的皮肤的那一刻，才终于安心下来，但他依旧不敢握上去。“Wade，Wade Wilson。你可以叫我Wade，Peter？”  
　　“很高兴能认识你，虽然地点有点怪怪的。”Peter握住了他的手，他比划了四周。“洗衣店。”  
　　Wade抬起头，看到Peter友善的样子，他的眼镜让他更多了些乖宝宝的感觉，谁也不会想到他是个超级英雄。“是啊，充满了洗衣粉味儿和滚动洗衣机的声音。不过咱们也不可能特意跑到瀑布边上去洗衣服。”他咽了口口水——他怕自己的俏皮话会冷场，也担心Peter对此没什么反应。  
　　“这倒是个好提议，也许哪天咱们可以试试把在暴雨天把衣服挂在外面冲。”Peter也回敬了他一句玩笑话。他看到Wade手里拎的大包，“哇哦，可真多？运动派？”  
　　“洗衣机坏了，我家附近的那些也故障，再加上工作，在一个小破餐馆，你懂的，没办法。”他耸了耸肩。（真是个大骗子！）【本来就是个恶棍。】（咱们什么时候洗过衣服？）【问题不应该是哪儿来的这么多衣服么？】（而且什么时候有餐馆招雇佣兵了！）  
　　“你家在哪儿？用我帮你一把吗？”Peter指了指他的那个洗衣机。“我家就在附近，我这些马上就洗完了。”  
　　“不了，不用，我家在五个街区外呢。”（还真好意思说出来。）【什么样的傻逼会到五个街区外洗衣服！】  
　　“哦，你家附近的那些洗衣店肯定得罪了某个大人物，也许洗衣机也有什么流行病。你确定不用吗？这可是超大的一包！”Peter夸张的说，他不经意间展现出他在当超级英雄时的那种活泼。  
　　“饶了我吧，我可不想让我的新朋友又变成路人。”Wade自嘲的说，但他意识到了有点不好。“抱歉，没在说你。”  
　　“没必要道歉，伙计，这没什么值得道歉的，而且我可不是那么好甩掉的家伙。”Peter对着Wade眨了下眼睛。  
　　“我完全应付的了这些。”Wade拎了拎他的大帆布包示意了下，同时也在说他自己。  
　　“那好吧，如果你坚持的话。”Peter说。  
　　Peter的眼睛亮晶晶的，他的笑容就像洒满了棉花糖的牛奶可可。所以Wade觉得他将要说出的那句话至少有一半责任都在站在他对面的这个小可爱身上。  
　　“改天要不要一起吃个早餐？”

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

　　星期六是个特别适合睡懒觉的日子，特别是当早上八点空气清新、阳光大好的时候。当晨光抚摸着头发，而自己则把脸埋进了蓬蓬松松的被子里，享受着棉织物带来的温暖与舒适，特别是在裸睡的时候，那种舒适的幸福快感会成倍的增加。在醒来后则会感叹：啊！多么美好的周末！【为什么不是早上？】（因为也可能一下子睡到下午、晚上或者第二天早上，对某些人来说就是一直睡死了，睡死了就是字面的意思。）

　　而不是像现在的Peter一样——他把插子插在了一节香肠上，过了五分钟看起来都没有继续下一个动作的意思。（因为太难吃了么？）【还真说不定。】不，就是因为他睡着了而已，并且现在看起来要把脸糊在煎蛋、培根、蛋饼、香肠以及西兰花上了。【美容界的新星诞生了！】（新星？早餐面膜达人么？）

　　“也许我们应该去旅馆而不是在这破地方吃早餐。”Wade用蚊子般微弱的声音对此评论道，他戳着他的煎饼，犹豫着要不要实际行动起来。【以传统的恋爱步骤来说未免有点太快了。】（传统什么时候在咱们的字典里了？）【还真没看到！咱们得找家“备品”齐全的！】（说起来也该补些货了。）【有没有试用装的？一样买一个。】（为什么不试试新玩意呢？赶赶潮流！）“我为什么不直接开个情趣用品商店得了！虽然我绝对有想入非非！但看看这个小可怜！”Wade突然意识到他的声音有些大了，马上闭上了嘴，用手指了指他的甜心。

　　【什么时候咱们当了道德模范？顺便说一句，不觉得今天的问句有点多吗？】（这是伪君子回家了...我倒是比较希望那家伙一直离家出走。因为咱们作为一个中二病晚期总有着数不完的无聊问题，啊啊，问题儿童。）“也许我可以送他回家！”（你记得他有个婶婶吧。）【但凡是个正常人都受不了你那德行。】

　　但是也不能带Peter去他家休息，Wade的公寓里可没有什么值得称赞的地方——垃圾、血、武器，大概就这几样，他都没有个像样的睡觉的地方，那个破床垫子和和弹簧没什么区别了——弹簧外包裹的海绵和布都坏的差不多了。（说真的，你又不是没在这个床垫子干过那事。）“哥他妈的不介意在做爱的时候吃饭，但可没兴趣奸尸！”Wade压低了声音和他脑子里的声音开始吵架。【他又不是尸体。】“那他妈的是个比喻！他当然不是！他活生生的！而且我也没打算强迫他！”（为啥我记得他的“女神”好像叫死亡来着？）【现在他的男神是个虫子，这不一样，差别很大。】（这个笑话不错！讲出去肯定红到好莱坞！）【省省吧！就这破笑话还不如期待2016年咱们的电影。】

　　哦，那个不错！但是不是现在的重点！【重点应该是他快进到盘子里去了，伙计。】“Peter！”Wade叫道。

　　“什么！”Peter被吓醒了，猛地抬起头来。他看到了近在眼前的早餐，尴尬的想继续刚才的话题，“抱歉，Wade，这儿挺不错！刚刚咱们说到哪儿了？是电影节对吗？”Peter尽力回想着他刚才听到的最后一件事，他不知道自己打瞌睡有多久了，但是很显然他的牛奶应该是不会烫舌头了。要不是今天他的手机提醒他今天有个早餐约会的话，他一定要回家睡死到世界末日。

　　“你要...”Wade考虑怎么才能把话说得委婉点，他的小虫子现在看起来也是尴尬的不得了。“我是说，嗯，你要不要...小睡一会儿？你看起来...”他指了指自己的眼睛下面，“有点像晕妆似的。”【这个笑话。】（烂透了。）【不忍直视了。】（这得什么样的白痴才能说出这种话来。）【还不如直接说开房。】

　　“哦，被你发现了！我平常的化妆技术要比这好得多，今天纯属失误。”Peter松了口气，他用这个笑话继续调侃了下自己，有些庆幸Wade似乎没有因为他不礼貌的举动而生气。“没事儿，就是最近期末考试，你懂得，挑灯夜读之类。”他耸了耸肩膀，说了个半真不假的理由，毕竟另一部分原因可是有点危险。

　　“好学生。”和英雄。Wade在心里默默接道。他这段日子都没用他的佣兵身份出来转悠，Wade可不想把这事儿说漏嘴，Peter能和身为普通的人的他出来约会，【不就是一起吃个早餐而已。】和Deadpool可就不一定了。（明明一起吃过夜宵！）他也不知道为什么他不想告诉Peter。“但睡一会觉不会让你不及格的，伙计。”

　　“听起来挺对的。”Peter说。他看了Wade一会，笑着说：“你有点像我认识的一个人。”

　　Wade心里一惊，脱口问出：“那他怎么样？”

　　Peter想到Deadpool，然后说：“嗯...我想我总结不了他，但我保证这话绝对不是讽刺。”他扁了扁嘴，然后笑了出来。“要不我们去公园里坐会儿怎么样？喂喂鸽子什么的？”

　　“你也许可以在长椅上睡上一觉。”

　　“你确定我不会被流浪汉赶走？”

　　“我觉得他们这个时间差不多该起床了，你可以枕着我的腿。”

　　“受宠若惊！这是总统级的待遇对吗？”

　　“哦，总统可享受不到这个，亲爱的。”

　　“你真是太贴心了，甜心。”

TBC.


End file.
